


En caso de dudas, viste de rojo

by MilchRangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchRangel/pseuds/MilchRangel
Summary: ¿Realmente vestir aquel color lograría sacar lo mejor de ella? Aquella idea de su amiga era un poco descabellada, pero debía intentarlo si no quería crear un desastre, y, si funcionaba, tendría que poner aquello en practica más a menudo.Por qué quizás un color pueda hacernos sacar lo mejor de nosotros.





	En caso de dudas, viste de rojo

Una blusa impacto contra su rostro, impidiéndole la visión por unos breves instantes hasta que, resignada, se quito la prenda, arrojándola hacia una montaña de ropa que se encontraba a un lado suyo.

— Dudo que una prenda de ropa me ayude, Allegra — Repitió, por tercera vez esa tarde — Seria de más ayuda si vienes aquí y escuchas las palabras que preparé — Aquello sonaba casi como un desesperado grito de ayuda, aunque estuviese hablando con el tono más tranquilo que podía.

— Tonterías, Bridgette — La rubia tomo un pantalón negro del armario y lo separo de la demás ropa que se encontraba en el suelo, colocándolo a un lado de una blusa negra de cuello alto — Estoy cien por cierto segura de que mi idea funcionara —.

Bridgette giró su vista hacia Tikki, aquel ser mágico que había llegado a su vida hacia alrededor de un año y, que a estas alturas de su vida, era una parte importante para ella, su confidente y amiga, además de consejera.

El ser mágico se encontraba con ambas chicas, entretenida por aquella situación.

Hacia no mucho que Allegra, la mejor amiga de Bridgette, había descubierto un gran secreto; Que era Ladybug. Y, aquello había resultado de la mejor manera. Por un lado, la rubia estaba feliz ¡La persona a la cual mas admiraba era nada menos que su mejor amiga! Ahora podía entender todas aquellas desapariciones abruptas que solía hacer cuando los famosos akumas aterraban a París, ahora su deber estaba claro y no tendrían que ocultarse nada.

Para Bridgette había sido al principio difícil, pues tenía el temor de que Allegra se enfadara con ella por no decirle la verdad desde un principio, y aunque eso si llego a pasar, no duro ni cinco minutos enfadada con ella. Ahora, tanto Bridgette como Tikki contaban con el apoyo de ella, quien, inesperadamente, podía ayudarles con sus coartadas e incluso en sus famosos escapes.

Y pronto Tikki descubrió que, cuando se trataba del bien de Bridgette, ambas congeniaban más que bien, estando de acuerdo prácticamente en todo.

Y ese día no era la excepción.

— Allegra, voy a terminar balbuceando alguna tontería ¡O incluso peor! ¿Te imaginas si vomito por los nervios sobre el director Damocles? Entonces me expulsarían ¡No terminaría el instituto y no podría ingresar a la universidad! ¡Félix saldría con una universitaria entonces y…! — Ambas manos de la rubia cubrieron la boca de Bridgette, impidiendo que siguiera con aquella visión imaginaria del futuro.

En ocasiones podía llegar a ser algo dramática, pero aun así, Allegra sabia como regresarla a la realidad.

— Para tu mente por un segundo ¿De acuerdo? — Cuando observo a su amiga respirar con tranquilidad nuevamente se sintió capaz de alejar sus manos — Confía en mi, además, incluso Tikki piensa que es una buena idea — Allegra señalo a Tikki, quien se encontraba levitando a unos centímetros de ellas.

— Podría parecer algo irreal, Bridgette, pero la mente es lo más poderoso que tienen los humanos, así que puede que funcione — Comentó feliz mientras se pegaba a su mejilla — Pero también tienes que poner de tu parte y no pensar con negatividad —.

Bridgette suspiró, rindiéndose ante las palabras de su Kwami.

Después de todo, siempre salían bien las cosas cuando la escuchaba.

— Bien — Se rindió, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el bulto de ropa — Tendré la mente abierta si encuentras algo, aunque será difícil —.

Allegra sonrió triunfante cuando escuchó aquello, dirigiéndose nuevamente al armario, siguiendo su incansable búsqueda.

Hasta que, después de unos minutos, lo encontró.

— Sabia que tenías que tener algo rojo — Comentó feliz, enseñando la gabardina que, probablemente le llegaría a Bridgette hasta sus rodillas, una fina tela de gamuza roja era el material de aquello — Y algo me dice que es de tu creación —.

Bridgette admiró unos segundos aquella prenda, había olvidado cuando la había confeccionado pero era claramente suya, de eso no había duda.

Ella, siendo una de las delegadas de su clase y una de las personas más activas dentro de todo el instituto dudaba de si aquel plan funcionaria, como también dudaba de ser capaz de hablar en público.

Sí, era algo muy tonto, según Allegra, pero es que realmente ella no podía siquiera pensarlo sin sentir como un gran temor se apoderaba de ella.

Podía derrotar súper villanos, podría detener ladrones y pelear codo a codo con maleantes, sin mencionar que podía hablar frente a una gran multitud Parisina mientras que al mismo tiempo sus palabras son transmitidas por toda Francia, pero eso lo hacía siendo Ladybug.

Siendo Bridgette, dar un discurso o una clase frente a personas totalmente desconocidas le producía nauseas.

Y entonces, estaba su puesto como delegada de su salón, además de tener la increíble buena suerte de ser elegida de entre los seis delegados de las clases para dar el discurso de bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso al instituto.

Simplemente no sabía como lograría aquello.

Entonces, Allegra llegó con un plan.

Vestir de rojo era la solución a aquel problema suyo.

¿El razonamiento? Fácil: Si siendo Ladybug podía hacer todo eso y mucho más, siendo Bridgette también podía hacerlo, solo debía darle un pequeño incentivo a su mente, usar el color que le inundaba aquel increíble valor.

Y fue difícil, puesto que ella evitaba usar el color rojo a toda costa, por el temor de ser reconocida simplemente por aquel color.

Aunque Tikki intentara tranquilizarla diciéndole que no habría problema, que la magia protegía su identidad y que la única persona que quizás podría relacionar aquel color con ella seria Chat Noir, aquello era suficiente para evitarlo.

Pero por ahora, realmente no había salida.

Sonrió al ver a ambas tan emocionadas por aquello, solo por ayudarle.

No había remedio.

— Bien, ¿Puedes pasarme una aguja e hilo rojo? Debo ajustar esta manga, el pliegue parece chueco — Comentó con alegría mientras tomaba la gabardina entre sus manos.

No perdía nada con intentarlo.

[…]

— Y sin más que expresarles ¡Bienvenidos al colegio Françoise Dupont! — Lo último lo exclamo con una amplia sonrisa, mientras sus nuevos y jóvenes compañeros le daban un cálido aplauso.

Bridgette desde el momento en que subió al pequeño podio que habían instalado para la ceremonia de bienvenida, capto la mirada de muchos.

Al principio su sola presencia fue suficiente, pero al correr de los minutos, todos se encontraban atentos al pequeño discurso de bienvenida que tenía para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

Y ni hablar de sus compañeros, desde los demás grupos hasta el propio, estaban completamente impactados de que ella hubiera logrado aquel impacto, sus palabras realmente estaban repercutiendo en ellos.

Incluso algunos de ellos habían apostado entre sí vomitaba o terminaba en el suelo completamente abrumada.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, el más sorprendido por aquello fue Félix.

Tenía el conocimiento de que su compañera tenía un gran intelecto, pero este usualmente era aplastado por sus distracciones o su usual torpeza. También el hecho de que tenía unas prioridades bastante extrañas, como estar al pendiente de él aunque en repetidas ocasiones le había expresado que no había necesidad de aquello.

Pero, aquello había superado cualquier pensamiento que tenia de Bridgette.

Le había visto exponer solo una vez en lo que llevaban compartiendo salón de clases, y ese día había terminado en la enfermería.

Y aun así se había expresado increíblemente bien, con una seguridad que nunca antes pensó ver en ella.

Además, tenía que admitirlo, el rojo le quedaba bien.

Casi como a Ladybug.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquel pensamiento, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Allegra lo miraba inquisitiva.

— ¿Qué tanto miras, eh, Félix? — Canturreo con un tono acusativo, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Nada — Se limitó a responder, cruzándose de brazos y rogándole a cualquier entidad que aquella ceremonia acabara pronto, tenia mejores cosas que hacer.

En realidad no, pero prefería estar vagando por los tejados de Paris a perder toda su tarde en aquel evento.

Cuando Bridgette comenzó a acercarse hasta donde su grupo se encontraba, muchos de ellos comenzaron a felicitarla por lo bajo, desde una palmadita en la espalda hasta un pulgar arriba.

Allegra la tomo de la mano, colocándola a un lado suyo, entre ella y Félix.

El rubio la miro de reojo, ella también lo hacía.

Rodó los ojos y suspiró.

— No lo echaste a perder — Le dijo en voz baja, logrando llamar su atención y pudo captar como ella tragaba saliva. Se maldijo internamente por aquella elección de palabras tan hostiles — Quiero decir, lo hiciste bien — Finalizo, observando al frente como el director Damocles daba por terminada la ceremonia.

Para Bridgette aquellas palabras habían sido como un regalo del cielo. Sus ojos se iluminaron, no pensaba que en algún momento Félix alagaría algo que ella hiciera fuera del concepto de la moda.

— Gracias — No supo de donde había sacado la valentía necesaria para responderle en aquel momento, pero lo hizo.

No era tímida nunca frente a él, usualmente buscaba alguna manera para pasar tiempo juntos, desde tareas hasta salidas grupales.

Y sí, la mayoría del tiempo no aceptaba, pero las pocas veces que lo hacía era lo mejor que podía pedir.

Era un tipo de stalker.

Y, aunque al principio Félix se mostraba sumamente molesto ante ello, al pasar el tiempo pareciera incluso que aquello realmente no le molestaba, se había acostumbrado o realmente le daba igual.

Una especie de amistad extraña, si es que se podía categorizar así.

Aunque él supiera poco de ella, y ella lo supiera todo de él.

Y aquel día, fue cuando Félix pudo ver una pequeña parte que Bridgette ocultaba dentro de sí misma.

Después descubrió que él rojo era su color, y que incluso le gustaría verla así más a menudo.

No, no era ningún extraño fetiche que había desarrollado por su amor a Ladybug.

Más bien porque podía notar aquella valentía y tenacidad de Bridgette aun más, salían más a flote.

Como si aquel color le diese la fuerza necesaria para aquello.

Y, aunque no quería admitirlo, le estaba prestando demasiada atención desde aquel día.

[…]

Desde el inicio de curso, aprendió una valiosa lección que tanto Allegra como Tikki siempre intentaban hacerle ver: Ella era Ladybug.

Y no, ella no pensaba que todo aquello que vivía día con día era toda obra de un sueño, más bien en ocasiones se sentía confundida sobre sí misma.

Si la valentía y astucia eran solo algo producto de la magia de Tikki y que simplemente ella era un cuerpo para extenuar todo aquello, si en algún momento podría llegar a ser igual que su altérelo.

No tenía una mala visión sobre sí misma, mucho menos baja autoestima, pero en ocasiones esos planteamientos eran inevitables que llegaran a su cabeza.

Pero aquel día descubrió que todo aquello realmente estaba en ella.

Pudo hacer lo impensable, tuvo el valor de hacerlo y se sentía increíblemente bien.

Y solo basto tener una prenda roja sobre ella para poder armarse de valor y recordarse que, en efecto, ella era Ladybug.

Era ambas al mismo tiempo.

Y todo por aquel color casi inexistente en su guardarropa.

Tomó un bolígrafo de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir con la mejor letra que tenía un pequeño cartel, que posteriormente con un poco de cinta adhesiva pego en la parte de arriba de su espejo.

“Sí tienes dudas, viste de rojo”

Suspiró, dejándose caer sobre su pequeño sillón, observando como Tikki le sonreía orgullosa.

Y, es que desde aquel día en la bienvenida de curso, aquella se había vuelto una regla no escrita para la elección de ropa de Bridgette, y ahora ella la vería cada vez que se mirara al espejo.

Había comenzado a usar el rojo cada que dudaba de sí misma y quería exteriorizar toda la confianza que tenia dentro.

Desde presentaciones, exámenes tormentosos y, lo más reciente, su prueba oral de ingles.

Cabe destacar que aquello había salido de maravilla.

— Nunca pensé que te vería con tanto color rojo, Bridgette — Bromeó su pequeña amiga, quien se quedo junto a ella mientras ambas se admiraban en el espejo.

— No es habitual, solo cuando dude de mis acciones aunque sepa que son las correctas — Señalo el letra, sonriendo — Me ayuda a sacar más confianza —.

— Estoy feliz de que por fin entendieras eso — Tikki observó la falda que Bridgette había sacado anteriormente de su armario.

Era una bella falda circular color rojo que, fácilmente le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, junto a esta se encontraba la misma playera negra que había usado el día de la ceremonia de apertura y, justo a un lado, un par de boletos.

Ese fin de semana iniciaba una nueva temporada para la obra musical de Notre-Dame de Paris en el Palais des Congrès, le había costado conseguir aquellos boletos pero realmente valía la pena, siempre había querido ver aquella obra.

Y, cuando aquella semana descubrió que a Félix le llamaba la atención, no dudo en hacer todo lo que estaba en su alcance.

Aunque esta vez no sería una salida grupal, serian solo ellos dos.

Y realmente no tenía idea si aceptaría, ya que en anteriores ocasiones le había rechazado con delicadeza.

Pero en esta ocasión, realmente no quería aceptar un no por respuesta.

Le había estado dando vueltas toda la semana, pero, como en aquella ocasión, este era su único plan y esperaba que funcionara.

Y ahí estaba ella, recorriendo los pasillos del gran colegio en busca de su amor secreto no tan secreto (Qué, incluso Félix sabia de aquello).

Y lo encontró recargado bajo un árbol, con un libro nuevo en mano.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Llevaba anotado cada libro que Félix leía, no era tan extraño.

Bueno, quizás un poco.

— Félix — Llamó su atención ella, acercándose a paso rápido hasta él.

Él aludido levanto la mirada de su libro, observándola fijamente.

De nuevo llevaba rojo.

Tragó saliva, intentando que aquel acto no fuese perceptible para ella. Nunca había visto a Bridgette en falda, pero podía jurar que sus piernas le eran increíblemente familiares.

— Bridgette — Saludo, intentando ignorar aquellos breves pensamientos que tenia — ¿Necesitas algo? — Preguntó, enarcando una ceja al verla rebuscar algo en su mochila.

Ella le mostró un boleto.

— Me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo, es de Notre-Dame de Paris, Allan escuchó que tenía pensado ir a ver el musical y se le escapo que también estabas interesado — Menciono, sin dejar de mirarlo — ¿Te gustaría? —.

Para Félix extrañamente más que una petición en su cabeza sonó como una orden.

O eso quería imaginarse, porque la seguridad en la que la chica había hablado logró que hablara solo.

— De acuerdo — Se sorprendió a si mismo aceptando de buenas a primeras, pero no lo exteriorizo.

Bridgette, en cambio, hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó ella, él solo rodo los ojos.

— No me hagas cambiar de opinión —.

Ella solo rió ante aquel comentario, entregándole el pequeño boleto, rozando sus dedos.

Félix pudo sentir como una descarga eléctrica corría desde su mano hasta su columna, sorprendiéndole.

Y, ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que tenía contacto físico con Bridgette completamente directo y consensual.

Observó pensativo el boleto, notando que la fecha era para él día siguiente.

Sonrió levemente, Bridgette lo había dejado para él último momento para invitarle y, había elegido aquel color tan singular que había notado lo usaba cuando necesitaba sentirse confiada, cuando dudaba de sus acciones, quizás aquella era la razón.

— Pasaré por ti mañana a las seis — Murmuró mientras se levantaba y sacudía un poco el pasto que pudo haber quedado sobre él.

Bridgette sonrió ampliamente al observarlo caminar hacia el campus.

No podía usar rojo toda la vida, lo sabía, pero entre tanto se acostumbraba a sacar lo mejor de sí misma sin aquel traje mágico, seguiría aquel consejo que ella misma había escrito sobre su espejo.

No solo había logrado lo que otros no le creían capaz, no solo había logrado superar las pruebas orales para su examen de ingles sin meterse en líos con su profesora.

Había invitado a Félix, y él había accedido.

Pero, aun así, una duda rondaba sobre su cabeza: ¿Qué tendría él color rojo que llamara tanto la atención de Félix? Por qué si, lo había atrapado observándola cuando ella llevaba alguna prenda de aquel color.

Lo que no podía imaginar era que, en efecto, el color rojo había influido mucho. Pero aquel leve cambio de actitud en su persona logró captar su atención.

Y él realmente no sabía cómo evitar aquello.

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot me tomó por sorpresa, literalmente, les contaré: Estaba viendo facebook, más especificamente una pagina, "Amour chassé-croisé" (Vayan y veanla, es HERMOSA) y me tope con una imagen, sí, la que esta de portada, con esta bella frase: "En caso de dudas, viste re rojo" Y BAM, la mente me comenzó a trabajar.
> 
> Sí, Felix y Brid, hace MUCHO que no escribia algo con ellos (Lo ultimo es un fanfic que elimine, bueno, esta en mis borradores para que algun dia lo reescriba y le de el final), el punto es que queria hacer algo un poquito diferente. Siento, que toda Ladybug y quizás Bridgette en algun punto se pone en duda a si misma, sus capacidades, en ocasiones yo lo hago.
> 
> A Felix lo veo como alguien completamente serio, como una fachada, pero realmente no me lo puedo imaginar como alguien despota! Simplemente no sabe como interactuar, o le molesta tener alrededor mucha gente.
> 
> Y, esto fue lo que nacio, un OS ligero con algo de amistad.
> 
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado, comenten y dejen un kudo si fue asi *blushes*
> 
> Y si no fue así, bueno, tambien haganlo >:3
> 
> Un beso a todos, ¡Los quiero!


End file.
